Forget Me Not
by shalom378
Summary: Peeta is safe and sound, but the Capitol has erased all memories of his and Katniss' love and replaced it with sadistic murder scenes. Will Katniss ever remember?


_Forget me not my dear, my darling_  
_Forget me not my love_  
_I'm coming home real soon_  
_Please leave a light on for me_

My eyes flutter open and focus on a gruff looking man sitting in a chair. I must have made a noise because the man gets up and hovers over me. "Katniss?" I try to respond, but I can't move, and all I get out is a strangled croak. "I'll go get the doctor," the man says, and rushes out. I realize I'm lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by sterile white sheets and hundreds of glass medicine bottles. _My head… _It feels like someone smashed my skull in with a rock and left me to die with a sore throat and throbbing pulse. A nurse comes in followed by the man. Once the nurse is satisfied with my vital signs, she leaves me alone with the him- Haymitch. Eventually, between my food and doctor check-ups, the story unravels. As a way to try and stop the Districts' rebellion, the Capitol kidnapped me from District 13 and held me hostage for over a month until Coin sent a successful rescue party that brought me back unconscious a week ago. I have been in a coma-like state until now.

"Katniss?"

A handsome blonde comes hand in hand with a young redhead. I recognize the boy immediately.

"Finnick!"

I smile as he hugs me carefully over the hospital bed's railing. I wave at the girl. "Hi Annie." She smiles shyly and grasps my hand. "I'm so glad you're better! You woke up just in time, too- the wedding's in just six days!" Finnick grins and slips an arm around Annie's waist. "Years in the making. She finally said yes to a poor old fisherman like me," he says coyly, making Annie giggle. "Silly- you're the only one I would have." Seeing them kiss stirs something inside of me- I can't quite place the feeling; it's like I'm forgetting something… but what? Finnick turns to me and says "I think I know someone else who will be more than happy to see you." "Oh, I already saw Haymitch," I say. Finnick and Annie exchange a look. Just then, Haymitch comes swinging into the room with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Haymitch!" I gasp in mock surprise, "Is that a legit smile on your face?" Haymitch glares at me. "You're a little too perky for someone sitting in a hospital bed. I came here to tell you that you have a – 'special guest' coming, and you need to dress up a little." I frown, but let Annie lead me to a small changing closet attached to my hospital room. Inside are several outfit choices; I change into a forest-green dress that falls to my knees and my mockingjay pin. I smooth the soft fabric wistfully, remembering Cinna and the bond that I had with him. Annie raps on the door. "He's here, Katniss!" I stand and open the door a crack. "Come on, Annie. Give me a hint," I plead. Annie gives me a sideways glance. "You should know by now, you star-crossed lover you! It's Peeta, of course!" "Who?" I ask, confused, but before she can answer someone grabs my hand and pulls me back into the hospital room and into a strong hug.

I look up and find I'm staring into the face of the one who murdered my family.

I pull her into a hug and breathe in the familiar scent that I've missed so much. I long to kiss her, but as I do I realize something's wrong. She's gone rigid in my arms and her eyes are wide with shock. "Kat-" Before I can question her she shoves me away, breaking our embrace. Annie gasps and Haymitch runs over to me "What did you say?" he commands. "N-nothing!" I stammer, very bewildered. I start to walk toward Katniss, but she scrambles into a corner and screams, "Don't come any nearer, or I'll…" Annie puts a hand on the hysterical Katniss while Haymitch tries talking to her. I stand there, numb, wondering how this could have happened… Finnick takes me by the arm and leads me out. Once in the hall, I lean against the wall and slowly slide down, burying my face in my hands. Finnick stands there, then joins me on the floor. "The day Annie came back from the Hunger Games, I found her on the beach. She was sitting in the sand, staring out at the ocean. It took me four months of going out there every day before she even realized I was there. But every day, I put a flower in her hair." I look at him and he smiles. "Peeta, you just gotta put a flower in Katniss' hair. She'll come back to you. I promise."

_One stab through the heart and she's gone. Her limp body falls to the ground with a thud as I scream "MOM!" Then another brutal hit and Prim falls beside my mother. Through my tears I see the murderer advancing toward me with a knife. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cruel smile fill my vision as he brings the knife down on my helpless body…_

"_NO!"_

I throw myself upright, shivering and crying. It's embarrassing how easy I can cry these days. I look at the clock at my bedside table. Three A.M. Three days before the wedding, and I still have horrible nightmares of… _Peeta_. Even though I have been told day after day that Peeta was my love, my comfort, I still can't get past the part of my brain that the Capitol has marred. I reach over and turn the lamp on, then notice something set on a wooden chair. I slide out of bed and gasp- someone has left me a beautiful set of bow and arrows. A note tucked into the quiver of arrows reads _meet me at_ _the edge of the forest. _ My fingers skim the smooth surface of the bow, and in minutes I'm dressed and headed out into the small forest on the outskirts of District 13.

I see her coming up the hill long before she sees me, waiting by the bushes. I want nothing more than to run down the hill and swing her around, then kiss her and make her laugh like we used to so long ago- but considering her recent trauma and her weapon in hand I think it not wise. When she comes within a few feet, I step out slowly so as not to scare her, although she immediately points an arrow in my direction. I hold up my hands in surrender. "It's just me." She warily lowers the bow. "Sorry. It's just instinct." I wince -she must have noticed because she looks at me with pity and says softly, "I'm sorry I don't remember… us. This is just as just as hard for me as it is for you." She smiles wistfully. "We must have loved each other a lot." I smile back and take a step toward her. "Yeah. But the funny thing is- I still love you." Our lips touch, and this time, she kisses me back.

The wedding was beautiful. I'm not much for sappy romance stuff, but Finnick and Annie look perfect together. Even Haymitch smiled when he thought I wasn't looking. After the wedding, the small community threw a reception with food and music, dancing and laughter. District 13 doesn't have much cause for celebration, so something like a wedding has everyone excited.

Annie comes up to me and asks, "How are you and Peeta?" I smile softly. "I'm remembering him more and more each day. And the funny thing is- I love him."

_Love you too, Katniss. _

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Check out my profile for more Hunger Games stories.**

_Lyrics: Forget Me Not by The Civil Wars_


End file.
